burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 313: Enemies Closer
Enemies Closer is the thirteenth episode of the third season and the forty-first episode overall. Notes * Clients: Jack Fleetwood a.k.a. Jack Yablonski a.k.a The Client * Bad Guys: Mason Gilroy, Larry Sizemore Synopsis When Michael's old acquaintance Larry shows up unannounced, it is up to Michael to clean up his mess. Meanwhile, Michael's brother Nate shows up with his new wife Ruth. Spy Facts It's dangerous to say no to a spy. In a business where motives are questionable and loyalties are skin deep, declining the wrong request can earn you a trip to the morgue. So if you're asked to soak in a Jacuzzi by a black ops sociopath who's paranoid about listening devices, you pick out your favorite trunks and wade in. Preserving a corpse is not a frequent job requirement for a spy. But if you must, stashing a body is a lot like storing high explosives. Air, water and heat are the enemy. Sometimes the least secure parts of a security system are the security cameras themselves. If leaves obstruct the lens because the landscaping hasn't been maintained, you can approach from a blind spot. And if you get close enough, borrowing the video feed is as easy as stealing pay-per view. The key to surviving a fall into shallow water is safely displacing your body's mass. A flat surface floating on top can help absorb and distribute your weight evenly. Miss the target, and you may as well be jumping right on the concrete. Orchestrating a fake sighting isn't a job that calls for subtlety. It's not enough to dress an impostor in the right clothes. You need to make grand gestures and attract attention to colorful details. Do it right and eyewitnesses will be lining up to swear they saw a dead man buying drinks. Every class of criminals have their own set of fears. Usually the bogeyman lives in the mirror. Thieves triple lock their door, embezzlers check their bank accounts obsessively, and cartel soldiers get the hell out of any car that won't start right away. The key to fake surveillance is delivering real boredom. If someone suffers for the information you're feeding them, they're much more likely to believe it. Large amounts of cash present a huge temptation to steal, to kill for, to counterfeit. After a career spent doing bad things for good reasons, it's hard to say exactly where you draw the line. You might not know exactly, until someone asks. Turning an asset is a multi-step process. You back them into a corner, you pile on stress, you create tension with the people they trust, and if you can cut them off from good influences so you're the only voice in their ear, the're much more likely to listen. It's a formula that works so well, it even works on spies who ought to know better. Weighing operational risk is tricky when your life is on one side of the scale. Withholding flight plan data may put your life in danger, but you try to remember that if you jeopardize thousands of innocent lives to save your own, you wouldn't want to live with yourself anyway. Full Recap Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring * Seth Peterson as Nate Westen * Chris Vance as Mason Gilroy * Tim Matheson as Larry Sizemore Guest * Dash Mihok as Jack Yablonski/Fleetwood * Carlos Gómez as Carlos * Kylee Cochran as Ruth Westen Trivia *Seth Peterson (Nate Westen) and Kylee Cochran (Ruth Westen) were married in real life. *This is the second episode in a row in which a character falls and breaks his ankle. *Jack Yablonski/Fleetwood correcting Michael when he referred to the plan as a trick saying, "So it's an illusion!" and the fact that he is a terrible magician, is an homage to GOB from "Arrested Development." Continuity Errors *When Fiona jumps the fence, she is wearing wedge heels. When she lands, she is wearing flat sandals. 313 Category:Season 3 Category:Recaps not included yet